world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Battle at the Gold Coast
In 416 VNt trekt Horren Haxorus uiteindelijk al zijn troepen uit The Swamps. De helft van zijn manschappen was vermist of gedood in de afgelopen 4 jaren. De lord Bender van dat moment wist van de grote verliezen en zag zijn kans schoon om House Haxorus uit te schakelen. House Bender was de afgelopen decenia bijna al hun Houses en gebied verloren aan House Haxorus. Snel mobiliseerden ze hun troepen in Otterphort en kregen hulp van enkele kleine houses in de buurt. Daarnaast werden 5000 huurlingen overgehaald vanuit Xalvador. Lord Bender had nu 21.000 man. Haxorus hoorde al snel van de ideeën van Lord Bender. En wist toch nog een aanzienlijke 16.000 troepen vecht-klaar te maken. Lord Bender wilde snel aanvallen, maar moest twee maanden wachten op de huurlingen uit Xalvador. Wat Horren Haxorus de tijd gaf om zijn leger tot rust te laten komen. Battle at the Gold Coast In het vroege voorjaar van 415 VNt vertrekt Lord Bender eindelijk met 21.000 man naar Lyos, Haxorus' hoofdstad. De enige weg naar de stad was door de Gaiger Pass, dus dat is de weg die Bender nam. Een dag lopen van Lyos arriveert een raaf bij de lord. Het leger van Haxorus was twee dagen verwijdert van Otterphort. Horren Haxorus was moe van het wachten op de Benders en was zelf maar richting Otterphort vertrokken, maar bang voor een hinderlaag bij de Gaiger Pass waren zij om de bergen langs de kust naar de stad vertrokken. Lord Bender had zijn stad zo goed als onbewaakt achtergelaten en met drie dagen reizen achter de rug moesten ze meteen omkeren om eerder dan Haxorus bij de stad te zijn. Net op tijd bereiken ze Otterphort. Vlak voor de stad komen de legers elkaar uiteindelijk tegen. Haxorus had echter nooit paarden gebruikt in The Swamps en hadden een volledige intacte cavalerie eenheid van 2000 rijders. Lord Bender had de huurlingen uit Xalvador op de flanken en zijn leger in het midden opgesteld. Maar de vermoeide soldaten werden al snel omsingelt door de paarden en in de flanken leden de huurlingen enorme verliezen. Bang voor een totale vernietiging van zijn leger, kondigde hij een algemene terugtrekking van de troepen aan. 12.000 van zijn troepen weten te vluchten, maar in plaats van naar Otterphort te trekken, besluit Lord Bender zijn stad achter te laten. bijna alle huurlingen en soldaten van de helpende houses werden gedood in de slag, terwijl Bender zelf slechts kleine verliezen leed. House Haxorus had slechts een paar honderd man verloren in de slag. Door het verlaten van zijn troepen en zijn stad werden de Benders in de ban gedaan door bijna alle house van Phytor. Bender bleef met een gammele 8.000 soldaten 21 jaar in zelf opgezette kampen tussen de Midlands en Phinnellands wonen. sommigen vertrokken terug naar Otterphort, waar ze op straat terecht kwamen, anderen zetten kleine dorpjes op en werden boer. In 393 VNt trekt Bender met zijn leger naar de stad Hemington. (Zie ook: The Hornwood Sacrifice, Batlle for Hemington) Otterphort wordt ingenomen door House Haxorus en krijgt een nieuw bestuur; House Marchdall, die tot op de dag van vandaag de stad in handen heeft.